Jenny's New Start?
by gossipgrl
Summary: Jenny leaves for boarding school after one too many problems back home. But it won't be that easy to leave her past behind, as old faces seem to keep popping up, and purposely or not, causing ALOT of touble... Lots of ships, please R&R CHAPTER 2 UP! : x
1. Moving on

**Okay first chapter short & kind of boring but I needed to set the scene. It will get better don't worry. Updated soon.**

"Argh!!" cried Jenny Humphreys with a frustrated stamp of her foot. She had pulled out her entire wardrobe of her newly packed suitcases but was still convinced she

had nothing to wear. Dresses upon dresses lay at her feet. Dresses in every colour and every material. Basically what was her savings but after a 4 hour shopping trip

was now just another attempt to be what she wasn't. That's really all she ever wanted, to be on trend, to be looked up to, to be it. Flopping down on her be she

realised to herself that no matter how many clothes she bought, she would never be a girl like Serena or Blair, who everyone looked to for style & held up as

perfection. Jenny being one of those people. She had always out them on a pedestal in hope that one day she might be up there with them. But that obviously wasn't

going to happen. As a silent tear trickled down her face Jenny sat up. No, she thought, I am not going to be that Jenny anymore. I'm not going to be the dorky kid

who tags along. Tomorrow I get a new start & a new beginning. I can be whoever I want. So with that determination inside her Jenny sat up walked back to the

heap of clothes on her floor. She tried on three dresses before she was happy. The first a slinky knee length grey one with made her look like an old woman & that

had a stain on which looked a lot like Jenny's favourite sauce. So she discarded that one making a mental note that new Jenny would be very careful about which

foods she ate at which times. The next was a strapless bubblegum gum pink silk dress which someone like Blair could have pulled off looking chic but on Jenny

looked ridiculous. Anyway her massive breasts were bursting out anyway, damn the stupid things. Jenny was already losing hope as she pulled on the last one, but

was happily surprised. It was a stretchy black dress which thick spaghetti straps and which fell just above the knee. Turning round she admired herself at all

angles. Not half bad, she thought to herself whilst buckling a patent red belt underneath her bust. With her new red heels, she decided as she walked over to her

dressing table. Jenny stared into the mirror. Her brown hair had been pulled into ringlets & was pushed back off her face in a way that she hoped was sexy. As she

began to apply her makeup she thought to the night ahead of her. It was her last night before she left for boarding school. Her last night out with Blair, Serena,

Chuck, Nate & Dan. She didn't know exactly how well things would go, but she wanted to see them all before she went. Jenny sighed, would any of them even

come? Part of her though she was stupid for thinking it but, thought they'd owed her this at least. After what happened that night. She didn't even want to think

about that night she thought to herself as she slicked on some bright red gloss, grabbed a black clutch bag and walked out the door. But unfortunately it was

without a doubt, a night

no-one would forget in a long time.

_ooh so that night is still causing problems, i might have to fill you in sometime, because obviously i know all about it_

_you'll hav to keep tuning in._

**you know you love me.**  
xoxo  
**_gossipgrl._**

**Remember more reviews I get, the juicer the plot gets (:**


	2. Flash Back: That Night Part 1

**Okay guys this chapter is a flashback of "that night" **

**( see ch. 1) hope you like.**

_It was a hot summer night in upper east side & one of the last nights before you had to start preparing for the new semester. It was party time & nothing was going to _

_stop the teens of New York having a good time._

_For Blair Waldorf, Serena Van der Woodsen & Jenny Humphreys it was girls night out. A night to have fun, a night to forget & I night to, let's face it, get pissed. All the girls _

_had their own need to forget but all of them hid it with their expensive dresses & shoes. For Blair, her problem was Chuck. He was perfect for her & she loved him, but she _

_was Blair Waldorf, popular, pretty rich. And her last boyfriend had been Nate, and although he was a dickhead he was good arm candy. Her parents approved. But Chuck…_

_With Serena it was the opposite problem, she was in love with Nate. Head over heals, always had been always will be but even if he felt the same, she knew he wouldn't _

_stay with her. She knew what his reputation was like & she couldn't break her own heart that way…_

_And for Jenny her problem was with her brother Dan. A couple of months ago he had confided in Jenny that lately he had been having feelings for Blair Waldorf. Knowing _

_exactly how Blair treats boys, she had tried to convince him that it was hopeless. But unfortunately Dan took this as an insult & now wasn't speaking to Jenny. She daren't _

_tell Blair about how he felt as Jenny knew she would see it as another conquest for the Blair Waldorf books & she didn't want to see her brother get hurt that way. She _

_knew what it was like to be in love, and it hurt._

_So as the girls entered their favourite new club "Liquid" they posed for a moment at the drinks table soaking in the crowd. Jenny could see a couple of cute guys but she _

_wasn't really interested. After her latest blow up with Dan that night over something as stupid as the dishwasher, she was feeling kind of down. Serena on the other hand _

_was the complete opposite. She was hungrily searching the room for anyone to make up for her lack of loving recently. She had seen a couple of guys giving her the eye but _

_none of them could compare to Nate in her opinion. She was just making her way over to the dance floor,_

_absent-mindedly nodding along to what Jenny was saying, when she saw him. He was standing at the other side of the room, and as soon as she saw him he knees _

_buckled, he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Dream boy for sure. It was Nate. She tried to look away but he saw her and smiled, pushing his way through _

_the room towards Serena. She smiled despite herself as he touched her arm. He was dresses in a pressed white shirt and blue jeans which she knew would be Armani. His _

_hair was hanging just over his eyes. Oh my god, she could just kiss him right now. _

"_Serena?" _

_She snapped out of her gaze to see Nate staring at her quizzically._

"_Are you all right?" he said looking worried. Serena felt her heart melt, at his sweet expression. She knew that he really did care about her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." she reassured him smiling. He smiled back with that blinding pearly whites. As they carried on polite conversation about the club and things, _

_Serena let her mind wander again. Maybe, she thought, just maybe. She and Nate could work as a couple. I mean they both obviously liked each other, and they knew each _

_other, they had a history and they always had fun. It might work. With that hopeful thought behind her she stared up into his eyes just in time to see him glance obviously _

_sideways checking out a small brunette girl with massive with a very voluptuous body & a skirt which Serena was sure was bought as a belt. She sighed to herself, _

_inwardly. What was she thinking. Nate could never change. After the girl had disappeared into the crowd he turned back to face her. _

"_You look beautiful tonight," Nate whispered pushing back a stray strand of Serena's blonde hair. Oh no, she thought, she could feel herself falling, the space between them _

_was getting smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes leaned it and then…_

_What she expected to feel was Nate's soft lips pressing against hers, his strong muscular arms wrapping around her waist & pulling her close. Serena thought she would _

_feel that fireworks, butterflies in her stomach feeling that left her with the weak knees she could only get from kissing Nate. _

_But she didn't. Instead she felt a sharp rush of cool air in front of her face. Her eyes snapped open in surprise just in time to see Nate being spun away from her onto the _

_dance floor, by Blair! Her bewilderment crossed with her anger and sadness was up to the point that when Blair smiled and winked at her whilst she was dancing with Nate, _

_she couldn't take it anymore. Blair knew how she felt, she had confided in her a couple of months ago. How could she think this was funny? She tore across the dance floor _

_and into the toilets nearly yanking Jenny's arm out of the socket as she pulled her with her. "Jeepers! Serena what the heck is the matter!" Jenny said as they entered the _

_club toilets, her eyes wide. So Serena sat down on the bench next to the sink and put her face in her hands. Jenny sat patiently and listened as Serena cried out her story _

_to her. After she had finished, she looked up for the first time. Jenny could see that her makeup was stained across her face. After cleaning her up and making sure she _

_was all right, they walked back out into the party. Jenny left Serena with Dan and went back into the party. Serena and Dan went out a while back and although you would _

_have thought it would be uncomfortable they still got on well as friends. _

_Jenny grabbed a diet mocha cola from the drinks table and walked through the room. She felt like _

_she had done a good thing comforting Serena like that but she really didn't want to get involved with her argument with Blair. She didn't no what Blair was up to but she _

_had crossed Blair's path before & she didn't want to go back there. Jenny knew what she could be like. _

_Walking round the corner she found herself in a fairly quiet part of the club. There were only a few people there playing on the gambling machines or smoking cigarettes. _

_Needing to get some air she carried on walking hoping to find a way to get outside without having to walk through the dance floor again. Jenny was pretty small for her age, _

_and boy did she get squished out there before. Walking through the bar area she found an emergency exit door, so without really thinking she slipped through it and into _

_the outside air. A blast of cool air hit her face and she breathed in and deeply. It was heaven compared to the boiling club. She was just enjoying the silence when she _

_heard voices. Jenny was going to walk round the corner and see who it was but after hearing a few moments of slurping, giggling and groaning she realised that these _

_people would probably be left alone. She probably should go inside, but what's the harm in listening for a while she smirked to herself. Pressing herself up against the wall _

_to listen more intently she bit her lip. Sometimes it was good to be bad. After a few moments of simply kissing noises, she was going to turn back in until she heard them _

_start to speak. Taken by surprise Jenny had to hold back from crying out in shock. In fact she had to grip the wall to stop herself from falling over. Oh My God, she thought _

_to herself. Oh My God._

so you want to know who J was listening to? Well me too. And what the hell is up with B. Well after ive finished writing this sorry card for S then i'll find

out, as always. And when i do you'll be hearing about it soon enough.

**you know you love me  
**xoxo  
**_ gossipgrl._**

**Okay so what I didn't mention at the beginning was that this is the ****first ****part of the "that night" flashback & if you want to read the second part and then the rest of the story you have to review. I have lots of shocking story lines for the rest of the story & if you review it will get better . Sorry lol (: x**


End file.
